Tiny Kong (JSSB)
Tiny Kong is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Donkey Kong universe. Tiny Kong was introduced with a radically different appearance in Donkey Kong 64, as one of the game's playable characters. In Donkey Kong 64, she used her twin ponytails in manors similar to how Dixie Kong uses her one, and some English titles have since claimed that they are sisters. Tiny Kong is capable of wall jumping, a feat she should capable of doing in Mario Super Sluggers. Tiny Kong's voice actress, Kahoru Sasajima, reprises the role of the teenage Kong for Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Capable of Wall Jumping (JSSB) Movesets Origins The Feather Bow was Tiny Kong's signature weapon used in Donkey Kong 64. It acted as her "gun" weapon, similar to the Peanut Popguns used by Diddy Kong in the same title. Similarly, Saxophone Slam was another attack that could be unlocked for the Kong girl, though acts differently in Donkey Kong 64 and Super Smash Bros.. Both attacks could be unlocked in the former game through Funky Kong and Candy Kong, respectively. Like Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong has been shown to be able to use her hair as weapons and as a helicopter-like propeller. The Ponytail Twirl attack is based on Dixie Kong's use of her ponytail in a similar manor in the second and third Donkey Kong Country titles. She used the attack, under the exact same name, in Donkey Kong 64. Five of Tiny Kong's special moves, along with her Final Smash are all based around the various Animal Buddy characters that appear in the Donkey Kong Country series. Hoofer, who appears in her side special, made his first appearance as the replacement for Rambi the Rhinoceros in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat. Winky, a frog, first appeared in Donkey Kong Country, and would allow Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to travel across gaps that they would otherwise be unable to with his long jumps. Ellie first appeared in the third Donkey Kong Country title, where she could use her trunk to pull barrels or shoot water at enemies. Lastly, Helibird first appeared in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, where, as his name would suggest, they would carry Donkey Kong upwards to new heights. All of these Animal Buddies, alongside Rambi, Expresso, Squidder, Clapper and others, appear in Tiny Kong's Final Smash. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Tiny Kong floats in from the top of the screen, using her ponytails to slow her descent. Victory Poses Tiny Kong's first victory pose has her clap twice as she bends both left and right, before jumping high into the air, and landing with on one foot. This is based upon the first part of her dance from the Donkey Kong 64 DK Rap. Tiny Kong's second victory pose has her clap happily as she jumps up and down. Tiny Kong's third victory pose has her skip around happily before putting her hand in the air. This is based upon the animation she does in Mario Super Sluggers after she gets a home run. Taunts Collectibles Trophies Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Tiny Kong has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Tiny Kong's first recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a dark blue colour with yellow accents. Additionally, her wristbands turn yellow to match the colour scheme of her original appearance. Tiny Kong's second recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a red colour with yellow accents. This references the colour scheme of both Diddy Kong's clothing and Donkey Kong's tie. Tiny Kong's third recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a hot pink colour with lighter pink accents. This references the colour scheme of Dixie Kong's clothing. Tiny Kong's fourth recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a white colour with light blue accents. Additionally, her wristbands gain a slight blue tint and her hair an orange tint to make her colour scheme similar to that of Lanky Kong's. Tiny Kong's fifth recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a brown colour with darker brown accents. Additionally, her wristbands and hair take on a green colour to make her colour scheme similar to that of a Kritter's. Tiny Kong's sixth recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a grey colour with black accents. Her hair colour is also made to be a darker brown, almost black, colour, and the daisy on her shirt is changed to a skull. Her toque, too, is made a red colour. This makes her colour scheme similar to that of Dread Kong's. Tiny Kong's seventh, and final recolour costume changes her clothing so that it is of a green colour with purple accents. Tiny Kong's first special outfit gives her the clothes worn by Candy Kong in DK: Jungle Climber and games released after it. Her hair is styled similarly to Candy Kong's as well, though she retains the ponytails and tuque. Tiny Kong's second special outfit gives her similar clothes worn by Chunky Kong in Donkey Kong 64. The jacket is instead shown to be a lighter colour, and the buttons are less prominent. Additionally, the pattern on the back of his jacket - checkered green and yellow tiles - does not appear in Tiny Kong's. Tiny Kong's third special outfit gives her the clothes worn by Candy Kong in Donkey Kong Country. This replaces her tuque with the bow worn by Candy in the game, though Tiny Kong's hair and ponytails remain intact.